Pondering the Potentially Problematic
by claudsissocoollike
Summary: Congratulations, you and a select group of students have been chosen to participate in an exchange with Bilchette Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. OCxBlaise, OCxDraco. Please Read! :
1. Chapter 1

A blonde-haired, blue eyed beauty, who enchants the entire Hogwarts male population into falling to their feet before her petite frame.  
She walks with the confidence of a well-rounded witch and an attitude that complements her persona. She knows that everyone she passes takes a second glance at her as she walks down the aisle towards the Gryffindor table to greet her friends.  
After she is satisfied that she has been the focus of numerous conversations for the past 5 minutes she walks back the way she came to the Ravenclaw table, wiggling her hips to give the staring eyes a show. The males try to gain back their dignity by prying their eyes away from the girl, but they resemble moths to a flame and –much too some envious girlfriend's disappointment- remain focussed on the popular Hogwarts icon.

My name is Savannah Luca and no, that is not me that I just described. That, was one of my friends Beth.  
Sure, she may put death stares on the female's faces and lust in the male's eyes but she can't help it, she's only Veela. Because of her 'condition' as we like to call it she gets all this added attention from everyone. I don't mind though, it means that I'm not thrust into the spotlight, everyone knows me as 'the Gryffindor Keeper' or 'Beth's friend'.  
It's not that bad, honestly. It's actually quite cool really, I can focus on my studies, and get all the gossip (I don't particularly like to listen to it, but I do it to please Beth) because Beth _always_ knows what's going on.  
How she procures her information remains the stuff of legends, in the throws of passion, via blackmail and her personal forte, the invisibility charm.

But at the moment one certain blonde male has made a common appearance in her daily gossip rants. One certain blonde male who shares most of our Advanced Seventh Year classes. One certain blonde male who completes half of Hogwarts favourite male enigma.  
As Beth continues to talk about this blonde male I become bored and drift into my own little land, only to be interrupted by Beth finishing her ranting with "earth to Savannah? Did you hear what I said? I said I'm a _veela_ and I have come to the conclusion, after due consideration that Draco Malfoy is my _mate_." "WHAT!" I splutter after the words finally kick in, "are you sure?" Beth gives me a look as though I'm the crazy one, then a mischievous smile spreads across her face, this can only mean one of 3 things-that we are going to do something either a) reckless b)dangerous or c)something that could land us in detention.

I knew that look all too well. "There's only one way to find out!"  
Before I could protest Beth had jumped off the common room couch dragging me behind her. Beth is one of the only non-Gryffindor's who know the password to the Gryffindor common room, I like to believe that it's because half of the males don't mind –and would actually love- if she came into their room.

Whilst I was having an internal battle with myself about whether I should go with her or not, I was being pulled towards the girls dorm, then to my bed where Beth proceeded to mutter a spell and open up the bottom draw of my cabinet which is where we hide all of the objects we use for our crazy ideas.  
Once she had grabbed an extend-ear and a spells book she sprawled across the bed and flipped through the book to find an invisibility charm. Once we had practised and memorised to spell we quietly left the dorm and the common room and started on our way to the Slytherin Dungeons.

**Draco's Point of View**

"So, Bethany Delacour has really..._blossomed_ these holidays hasn't she, Draco?" Draco snapped out of his daydream to look into the curious face of Vincent Crabbe who he realised had asked him a question.  
"Yeah, I suppose" replied Draco nonchalantly, like he hadn't noticed the girl, when in fact every thought he possessed -besides how he was going to smuggle his broomstick out of the castle later that night-had been dedicated to the gregarious female.  
Just as Draco was about to stand up a fast paced Blaise Zabini entered the common room and walked over to Draco to mutter something too him, 2 words which made him spring into life: "Pansy's coming."  
As soon as Blaise had uttered the words, Draco was two paces down the stone clad floors of the Great Hall motioning for Blaise to follow, with no desire to stop any time soon. Down the twisting stairs, the mildew lining the walls and worn path on the floor ushered the Slytherin's to their private dorm so Pansy wouldn't be granted access.

"Merlin's undergarments, why must she make me run and hide? It's as though she can't get enough of me."  
Meanwhile, in their fast paced exit they failed to realise the presence of two, very excited witches following their every move.  
"Drake, pretty much the entire Hogwarts female population can't get enough of you." Replied Blaise sarcastically in his rich, Italian accent "Yeah, I know, but unfortunately the one person I do want to watch me has never even spoken to me. It feels as though I have no control over what my body wants either. Whenever she comes in a 5 foot radius of me, it's like my body sets on fire, it longs to be with her, my heart aches and I have to physically restrain myself from touching her." He said this last bit in a whisper so that Blaise had to strain to listen to what he said.  
"Wow. I didn't know that anyone could have that affect on you Drake, she must be one special girl." Replied a quiet Blaise. "Yeah, she is."  
Draco slunk into a chair, not bothering to meet the eye contact of his best friend, reaching for the Firewhisky and two glasses.  
"If it makes you feel any better mate, the girl I like doesn't even know I exist." Replied an unhappy Blaise who followed Draco's motion and sat in the chair beside him, swirling around the amber liquid before taking a gulp.

After a couple of minutes of sulking Blaise remembered that Draco hadn't told him who the mystery woman was "So who is she then? The one girl in the entire school who can turn Draco Malfoy into a lovesick hippogriff?" Said Blaise sarcastically, though he quickly used his peripheral vision to make sure he hadn't upset him.  
"I don't think you'd know her. She isn't in our house." Blaise wasn't convinced. "Drake, I know pretty much the entire population of Hogwarts, I may be quiet but I am quite observant." Said Blaise cocking his head to the side, his think mahogany hair falling across his face.  
"She's in Ravenclaw, her name is Bethany Delacour" sighed Draco, giving up in defeat, he knew that Blaise would eventually get the name out of him.  
He hung his head in shame. He knew that if his father were alive he would certainly disown him when he found out she wasn't a pureblood from Slytherin.  
"Bethany Delacour? _The_ Bethany Delacour? Famous for rendering classrooms full of males into drooling dimwits just by batting her eyelashes? Well, I certainly didn't see that one coming."  
"She's clever, gorgeous, witty, and if I do recall she has quite the alliance with a certain Gryffindor Ke-" That's as far as Draco got before Blaise cut him off.  
"She has a name Draco, its Savannah Luca and if I also recall correctly she is in most of our classes but you fail to notice her." Replied Blaise quickly.  
"You seem a little, _defensive_ Blaise, if I didn't know better I'd be as bold as to say that you even liked her."  
"Is it really that obvious?" Questioned Blaise whose fingers massaged practised ellipses into his temples, before succumbing to another quaich of the sweetly forbidden liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Savannah's Point of View_

Holey Merlins pink frilly underwear, I cannot believe my ears. Hogwarts most sought after bachelor, Draco Malfoy has confessed that he likes Beth. As soon as she heard him say this, her eyes went wide and I thought she was going to get rid of her invisibility charm and snog the pants of Draco then and there. But I got in just in time to hold her arm still so that she couldn't move; she gave me an apologetic look. I knew that if a Veela found their mate they would want to be with them, and I wasn't stopping Beth from being with Draco, I just knew that she probably wouldn't want to tell him right now, when she has never even talked to him before. I decided this was enough eavesdropping for one night and pulled Beth back through the Slytherin Dungeons towards to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as we were out of sight of anyone we got rid of our invisibility charms and looked at each other, we didn't even have to talk to know what each other was thinking: Draco _is _Beth's mate, for sure. I hugged her, "Congratulations B! Now we've just got to get you two talking." She looked at me funnily "Sav, I'm pretty sure I always knew deep down that Draco and I had something going on," she replied sarcastically "but we've also gathered another piece of information tonight if I remember correctly. One Blaise Zabini said that he was interested in a girl, except that 'the girl he likes doesn't even know he exists', and the girl he likes goes by the name of Savannah Luca!" Wow, this is going to be one interesting year.

That night Beth and I decided that we would start talking to Blaise and Draco when we had our first class. Only there was one problem. It was a week until the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I was excited because I had always loved quidditch -since my dad had taught me how to play with an old broom in our back yard when I was 8-but this meant that I was constantly training so that my team would be as good as they were at the end of last year. I think the thing which I enjoy the most about quidditch is the adrenaline that courses through my body whenever I fly really fast, or I quickly pull out of a sprint towards the ground. But there are other positive things about the game as well, making friends for instance. I had always been a shy person and kept to myself, so it was nice when the team became like a family to me. We always stop to talk tactics in the great hall at dinner or between classes, pause to say hi. It also means that sometimes on the weekends when everyone is at Hogsmeade or socialising in the castle I can go out onto the pitch and practise, but when I do I never seem to be the only one with that idea. Since 4th year whenever I decide to go for a fly by myself one dark haired, Italian, Slytherin is always at the pitch practising already. In the beginning we had an unspoken rule to stick to our halves of the pitch and fly around in our area. As of late we have started to break these rules and fly in all areas of the pitch, content with each other's company but too shy to say anything about it. I went out yesterday and to my surprise-not- I found someone already out their training. I walked to the edge of the grass oval and kicked off the ground, I hadn't bothered to tie my hair up so it got swept out of my face by the wind, flying out messily behind me. After I had circled the pitch a couple of times I was about to sit on the goal post and have a rest when someone beat me too it and gracefully came to a halt at my final destination. His hair was windblown and loosely swept to the side of his face as well, touching the tip of his right eyebrow, his angular nose rested upon a flawless face structured by a carved jaw which made his full lips spread evenly across his mouth. Once I had given his face a quick, though thorough inspection I decided to look into his eyes which I had left last, knowing that I would melt as soon as I found myself staring into his rich chocolate orbs, which funnily enough stared back at me possessing a hint of curiosity. To say that I melted at his gaze would be an understatement. I unfortunately got so lost in his eyes that I didn't watch where I was going and before I knew it, was falling to the ground. The last thing I remember seeing is a blur of chocolate and mahogany, then I fell onto something hard and firm.


	3. Chapter 3

_Savannah's Point of View_

When I woke up I was still on the quidditch pitch although I couldn't see the sky, instead I saw something much more comforting and beautiful. His face was above mine, eyes staring back at me with concern. I was leaning against the Gryffindor spectators stand, my robes were askew and my broom was lying next to me. "Are you ok?" Those were the first 3 words he had ever spoken to me. They rolled off his tongue with articulacy that flowed perfectly with his rich accent. It reminded me of hot chocolate on a cold day. Warm and homely. "W-what happened?" I managed to reply, I was too caught up looking into his eyes. "You fell, we were over by the goals, one minute you were flying on your broom and the next you were falling. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just let you fall to the ground, I caught you just before you came in contact with the grass." Ah, so that's why I landed on something hard and firm, and not the ground. "Thank you, I should be ok now." I made an attempt to stand up but something was pushing my shoulder back down. "I think you should go and see Madame Pomfrey, you could have whiplash or something from the momentum. I'll walk you there."

_Blaise's Point of View_

Holey Merlin knitted vest. Today has been..._interesting _to say the least. This morning I was having breakfast with Draco in the great hall before he went out to Hogsmeade for the day to get away from the feelings he had for Beth, then I saw Savannah leaving for her usual Saturday quidditch practise so I decided I would join her and quickly took the secret passage to the Slytherin dungeons to get changed into my robes. I then decided that I would circle the pitch whilst I waited for her to join me. When we practised we never talked to each other, always sticking to ourselves. I have always watched her, not like a stalker, but because I'm observant. From the information I have gathered about her she is shy around anyone but her best friend, Beth Delacour, she is in a large friendship group but mostly because they are Beth's friends, she gets along with them but wouldn't trust them with her secrets, just like me I suppose. She sits in the same spot everyday in the Great Hall for dinner and always has ink stains on her hands from writing so much. She is studious and hard working, she cares about her grades and maintains them with ease. Whenever we have a test or exam coming up her hair is always that little bit messier or her tie loosened. She spends a lot of time in the library, pouring herself over books, flipping the pages over quickly to read what happens next. She's an introvert, just like me. Whenever I talk to people Draco is always with me, we even have a routine. I say my bit, then I leave it up to him to do the rest. He has always been the extravert out of the two of us. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember, our pureblood families have always gotten along out of respect and heritage and we are expected to do the same. Now-I don't know how many years later-but we have managed to keep up our friendship. I am pretty much the only person Draco confides in because he doesn't trust anyone else, for me it's the same.

_Beth's Point of View_

Where is she. Normally her practise only takes an hour or so, then we always meet here. Bethany Delacour is waiting in The Three Broomsticks for Savannah to arrive so they can go shopping. She is aware of all the curious eyes trained on her and usually she would be happy to be the centre of attention, but today when she is on a mission, the sooner she gets out of there the better. _"Hi what can I get you today?" _Must just be another customer. _"Nothing thank you, I'm waiting for someone."_ Hmm, I recognise that familiar drawl, the over indulged indifferent voice. That could belong to no other than-"Delacour" Draco cut in Beth's thinking. She whirled around to see a nonchalant Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the side of her booth. "Malfoy, what do you want." She didn't mean to be so harsh but she was eager to get out of the heated restaurant, just then a scent, so sweet and unique hit her like the Hogwarts Express. Her heart thudded faster and she felt a longing in the pit of her stomach. She felt her eyes glaze over, this couldn't be good. She rested her head back against the chair and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, trying to compose herself. She realised he hadn't replied so she chanced a look up but instantly regretted it. His blonde hair was in a careful disarray and he was dressed in an expensive all black suit with a crisp white shirt, the top buttons undone. She looked at his face and realised he was experiencing what she felt as well. He looked as though he was trying to control himself, fighting a battle, whether to stay and chat-risking things, and putting them both in danger, or being the sensible one and leaving. "I, uh, I'll see you later" he muttered before walking swiftly out of The Three Broomsticks at a pace too fast to be considered leisurely. Draco Malfoy- always the coward.


	4. Chapter 4

_Savannah's Point of View_

I feel terrible. My whole body is aching, I have bruises everywhere which by morning should be a radiant purple and a broken wrist. Of course Madame Pomfrey healed me but I've still got the straining sensation on all of my bones and muscles. After I tried to stand up Blaise decided I wasn't fit for walking all the way to the hospital wing so decided that he would carry me. We got many funny looks as we passed everyone in the halls, most of them were curious because I was in my Gryffindor Quidditch robes and he in his Slytherin robes. Certainly inter-house spirit for you. Once we arrived in the Hospital wing Blaise set me down on a bed and went to retrieve the flustered Madame Pomfrey. She immediately got to work and mended my wrist and bruises, whilst she was busy Blaise excused himself and said that he would go and find Beth for me. Now I'm not so sure if that was a good idea or a bad. About half an hour later just as I was resting my eye's a pink faced Beth comes striding into the hospital with Blaise trying to catch up behind her. "What happened!" I wasn't quite sure if she was surprised, concerned or annoyed; I believe it was a combination of all 3. "I was, er, flying and I, um, fell" I replied finishing so high it sounded like a question. Blaise inconspicuously coughed and Beth turned around "Thanks Blaise, we'll see you later" Beth flashed him one of her dazzling smiles but it didn't have the same effect on him that it had on everyone else, his eyes were flooded with concern. She turned back to me once he was gone and muttered a spell around us so that no one could hear our conversation. "You were flying and you fell" she looked at me questioningly "Sav, that's the lamest excuse ever. For as long as I've known you you've never fallen off your broom, why suddenly today?" "Well I was out training and I went to take a rest and sit on the goalpost but when I got there Blaise was already there." I was looking down at the particularly interesting stitching on the sheet covering me. "I'm not sure what happened next, he was just hovering there and I was looking at him, then I fell." "Well, that's not the interesting story I had in mind, but a conversation starter at the least." She seemed to be mulling it over "HecaughtmewhenIfell" I said quickly and so quietly she had to ask me to repeat it "He caught me when I fell" I said again, blushing, my eyes found the stitching again. "Well, there you go; you know boys can't resist that damsel in distress stuff." "I didn't know you read muggle books." "Yeah well I got bored waiting for you, so I thought that I'd read a book. Quite interesting, soppy though."

_3__rd__ Person Point of View_

"Earth to Blaise. Is anybody in there?" Draco was getting quite agitated. Blaise had been sitting in the same spot for 15 minutes staring into space. His face was graced with an unreadable expression perched upon his tanned hands. "Huh? Oh, sorry mate. I must have blanked out." His eyes refocused and found themselves watching Draco who was lazily lying infront of the fire but had moved into a sitting expression when Blaise had spoken to him. "What happened? You've been out of it for ages. You looked like Crabbe and Goyle when they try and read the ingredients in Potions." Smirking, Draco waited for Blaise to reply. "Yeah, i've had an abnormal day is all. You know Savannah, the one we were talking about last night? Well I was out doing my regular weekend fly and she came out. Nothing was out of the ordinary, I decided i'd go and talk to her......hey! Don't look at me like that!" By this point, if it were possible Draco's smirk had progressed to taking up most of his face. "Where was I, oh yeah, so anyway she was about to fly up to the goalpost and take a break and so I decided I would fly up there as well. So far everything was fine. Then I looked at her and BAM, she just fell. Straight off her broom towards the ground!" Blaise was getting more animated as he got further into his story. "I couldn't just let her fall, I mean she could have died. So I took a leaf out of Gryffindors book and flew down and caught her." By this point it was safe to say Draco was sensationally stunned, but he quickly composed himself when he realised his mouth had formed a perfect 'o' and probably looked like a fool. "Jeez mate, that was pretty.....noble. Sure you weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor?" "Real funny Drake. Well what would you have done Mr High and Mighty?" Draco pondered Blaise's question for a few seconds then answered "Probaly would have done the same, but for different reasons." Blaise's face contorted into a confused expression "Well you did it because you like her and because you are so very _noble"_ he snickered "but I would have done it because I know that Savannah has some very useful connections" Blaise's Slytherin instincts kicked in and he grinned "Touché mate, touché."


	5. Chapter 5

_Savannah's Point of View_

'_No, please don't go. Stay, I need you.' A girl dressed in a long dress ran swiftly towards another person, the soft material contouring her figure as the wind blew it and billowed at the back, occasionally catching on leaves and twigs. The wind and mist ran its fingers through her hair as she struggled to catch up to the person in front of her. 'Please.....' She was running as fast as she could yet she wasn't able to catch up to the gorgeous figure infront of her. Her surroundings moved swiftly around her and she suddenly found herself falling again. A mix of chocolate and mahogany again clouded her vision and she wondered where she had seen the appealing wave of colours before. She was struggling and knew she wasn't going to make it, she tried to scream but a breath she wasn't aware she was holding was the only thing which escaped her mouth. 'B-b-bl-blaise' she whispered before she uneventfully succumbed to the cloud which was slowly consuming her body as she fell._

Savannah opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Breathing heavily she wiped the sweat which had covered her forehead and neck away with a pale hand, which she noticed was heavily bandaged. She sat up and ran a clammy hand through her hair. As she looked around trying to distinguish where she was, she turned her neck too far and whimpered in pain as her necks overstraining caused her much pain. It was then that she saw the all too familiar mix of colours. Chocolate eyes which gazed at her hinted concern, covered partly by a wash of thick mahogany hair carelessly forgotten. "Are you alright? I could get Madame Pomfrey if you'd like?" The man had sat up straighter and was angled towards the bedridden Savannah. "Uh, um, no, no I'll be fine." She replied. She wasn't usually this tongue tied, she could at least perform a coherent sentence. "That was a pretty nasty fall you had, I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier." Blaise looked down at his hands which were folded on the edge of her bed, contrasting with the white of the hospital sheets and his olive hands. "Oh no, thank you for saving me though, I'm not sure if I'd still be here without you." Her cheeks turned red as her gaze averted to the sheets covering her bruised body. 'Wow, he really is good looking isn't he, and so considerate. Hmm, I wonder what would happen...' her thoughts were cut short as the man outstretched his hand towards her "I'm Blaise by the way." He waited for her to extend her hand back. As their hands touched a flame ripped up Savannah's arm, although it was not an uncomfortable heat, more of a pleasurable electric shock. From the look on Blaise's face he had felt it too. "Savannah" she stuttered "Thank you so much again, I really owe you." She had gained enough courage to give him a thankful but timid smile, to Blaise she looked like a Botticelli angel. "Hey, could you pass me that please?" Savannah pointed towards a hair tie on the table next to her bed, Beth must have left it for her. "Sure" As he passed the small elastic to her the same fire like sensation ran up Savannahs arm, caressing her skin. "Thanks" she murmured before she uncomfortably tried to pull her hair into a pony tail, with no such luck because of the pain from her wrist she resorted to just piling her hair onto the top of her head and securing it in a messy bun. She smiled at Blaise. "I, uh, better get going, its nearly dinner." Replied Blaise who was caught off guard by her smile. "Ok, sure" as Blaise got up and started to walk away Savannah suddenly exclaimed "Blaise?" He turned back around, a bit stunned that she had said his name "thank you, for saving me and bringing me here." She smiled again "you're welcome" replied Blaise returning the smile before he swiftly walked out of the hospital wing. 'Wow' Savannah though for the second time that day. 'I suppose not all Slytherin's are evil.'

_Beth's Point of View_

Beth looked quizzically at the piece of parchment settled in her hands, Hogwarts crest side up.

_Dear Ms Delacour._

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen to join a group of selected students who will be representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on an international stage. Bilchette Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been kind enough to offer residence for a group of students from Hogwarts for the upcoming term. You have been chosen to participate in this exchange because of your dedicated mind set, outstanding academic grades and obvious quidditch skills. If you choose to accept our invitation there will be a meeting in the Great Hall after dinner tonight. Please rationally consider as this is a very exciting opportunity._

_Regards,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

Beth had read the letter numerous times and still couldn't be sure if this was a hoax or not. She came to the conclusion that the snow white owl perched upon the table in front her could belong to no other than Dumbledore and decided to believe the elaborate note. 'I wonder who else will be a part of the _group of selected students._' Beth looked at her clock and realised she was about to be late for dinner. Stashing the note in the pocket of her robe she quickly ran out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and started for the Great Hall, silently praising herself for her Quidditch stamina. 5 minutes later a pink cheeked Beth came to a halt outside the Great Hall doors which were already closed. 'Damn' she thought, now everyone was going to see her walk in late. She took a few steadying breaths then open the large oak doors. As soon as she passed the threshold everyone's gaze averted to the back of the hall towards Beth. With her head held high she walked swiftly down to the Ravenclaw table aware of the twinkling gaze of the headmaster on her. "I think that just about covers it. Let the feast begin!" Everyone started digging into the food after eagerly after having to listen to Dumbledore talk about the prohibition of any Weasley products for 10 minutes. "Beth! Where were you?" Exclaimed India, one of the many friends of Beth "oh I just got caught up" she suavely replied. All throughout dinner Beth kept on thinking about the letter she had got from Professor Dumbledore, she was particularly interested in one piece of information '_you have been chosen to participate in this exchange because of your dedicated mind set, outstanding academic grades and obvious quidditch skills.' _Sure she was a hard working student, but what did quidditch have to do with the exchange she wondered. 'Does that mean the other students will be quidditch players?' As she was so consumed in her thoughts she failed to realise the set of eyes looking at her from across the hall. When Beth finally looked up half of the students had already gathered their things and left the hall to head to their common rooms, felling like a bit of a fool she quickly stood up and was about to leave when she heard her name being called "Ms Delacour" Dumbledore motioned for her to go to him. When she approached the table Dumbledore smiled and spoke "You received the letter?" "Oh, yes Professor, sorry the meeting slipped my mind" replied a blushing Beth "Thats quite alright Ms Delacour, I'm sure you'll be staying?" He ended in a question "Yes professor" she replied, gaining some of her confidence. "Fantastic. I am sure you are also aware of your friend Savannah Luca's situation in the hospital I presume?" "Yes professor, she should be able to leave tomorrow morning." "Could you please inform her of tonight's events as you two seem to see each other quite often? She has been chosen along with yourself for the exchange but because of her accident couldn't make the meeting tonight." Beth gave the Professor a bright smile, exposing all of her white teeth, she was glad Savannah got chosen as well, she was one of the best keepers at Hogwarts "Sure Professor" she happily replied "thankyou Ms Delacour. I do believe it's time for the meeting now." With this Beth turned around to see who else had stayed behind for the meeting. They were mostly seventh years, with the occasional sixth year. She realised she shared the same classes as a few of them. Scanning the faces of a few of them she realised Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table talked animatedly, she decided she would go and sit with the group. "Hey Guys! You got the letter as well?" "Hey Beth!" They all replied "yeah we got our letters as well" exclaimed an excited Harry. "Students, students" Dumbledore billowing voice swept the hall silencing any conversations. "Congratulations on being selected as part of this exchange. I will start by giving you the necessary details then I will answer any questions. At the end of this term if you choose to accept our invitation you will stay here at Hogwarts for the first week of the holidays before flying to Italy. When at Bilchette in the Italian country side you will continue classes like normal, and those of you on your respected house Quidditch teams will band together to represent Hogwarts in a series of games against Bilchette. You will eat dinner in their Great Hall and participate in their annual masquerade ball. Now, has anyone got any questions regarding the trip?" One of the Seventh Year Ravenclaw's raised their hand in a confident gesture "What about if you aren't on a quidditch team?" Beth recognised the girl from her Ancient Runes class. "Don't worry, if you aren't on a quidditch team you will simply become a spectator in the stands, cheering for Hogwarts of course." A few murmurs were heard swirling their way around the hall. One of the Sixth Years raised their hand "What happens when all the Seventh Years have their classes? Where will we go?" He looked a bit nervous as everyone's gaze shot towards him. "Ah Mr Flaykley, when the Seventh Years have their classes as will you, except you will be with other Sixth Year students. Are there any more questions?" No more hands were raised into the air. "Very well then, you will now be receiving an itinerary, timetable and information on the Bilchette Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pip pip!" Numerous pieces of parchment suddenly appeared in everyone's hands, Beth quickly folded them up before striding out of the hall and towards the hospital wing to see Savannah. She missed the platinum blonde hair

When Beth reached the hospital wing she purposefully pushed opened the doors and half skipped towards Savannahs bed. "Sav, saaaav, SAVANNAH LUCA!" Beth was getting impatient "Oh, hey B! You will never guess who was just occupying that chair" gushed an excited Savannah. "Who?" Replied an equally excited Beth, she decided to tell her about the meeting afterwards "Blaise Zabini! The one who caught me when I fell, he was just sitting there watching me sleep and when I woke up he said he was sorry he didn't catch me earlier." Savannah reminisced about the Slytherin "Wow Sav, that was pretty nice of him. Oh and I have news for you. You got a letter from Dumbledore as well yeah?" Beth saw Savannah's eyes light up at the mention of a letter "Yeah, I thought it was a joke or something" replied Savannah "Me too but apparently not. I went to the meeting and he just told us that we got selected for an exchange and if we are on our house quidditch teams then we get to form like a super team or something. We also got itineraries and stuff. Here." Beth thrust a copy of the itinerary, Bilchette information and her timetable towards her. "Wow, this is going to be pretty fun. I wonder who else got chosen" she replied as she flipped through the pieces of parchment. "Well, when I went to the meeting everyone was mostly Seventh Year, there were a few Sixth Years though. Oh and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got chosen as well! Quite a few people from our classes so it's a good group of people." "Hey Beth, did you see um, Blaise there?" Again Savannah flushed and looked down "Sorry Sav, I didn't see him there. I might not have been paying attention though because I was looking for his other half." The two woman smiled and started teasing each other by casting spells for the others initials and their Slytherin _friend's_ initials to be written in pink smoke and surrounded by a heart, laughing and completely oblivious to the people listening outside.


End file.
